Math, Videotaping, Akaya, Niou
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [NiouKiri, SenKiri] Niou slept through math. Akaya talks about their teachers. Sengoku is lucky! [rated T for swearing]


Math, Videotaping, Akaya, Niou

* * *

Now, some of us knows that Niou Masaharu likes math. He loved math quite a bit more than anymore around. It _is_ his favorite subject after all. Niou loves his math class so much that he's... snoring? What's happening? Oi! Niou-senpai! Wake up before I switch the story and make Marui-senpai the star!!

Slowly, Niou-senpai opened his eyes. "Ugh... what?" he looked around the classroom. "Everyone's already gone?"

He looked at my direction. He gave me a look. "Oh god, what the hell, Akaya? What's with pointing that camera at me? What are you doing?"

"Showing the audience about you and math," I replied brushing the black curls from my face. "Is this thing on? Is the red thing blinking?" I turned the camera around and looked at the front. "Ok... everything seems to be in order..." I smiled at the camera. Hey, if I'm going to be on it, at least look nice. Someday, when I get married, _someone_ is going to laugh at me for _not_ smiling. Uh-uh, I'm not risking that chance!

"What about me and math?" Niou-senpai asked lazily. He bushed his hair away from his face and yawned. Sometimes, I wonder if Niou-senpai actually gets enough energy to run in tennis. He's always so lazy looking!

I got a close up of his face. You know, he's not all that bad looking. Though I would say that people like him because of his personality. What's with people and liking types of people like Niou-senpai anyways? I'm loveable too! "I just wanted to know if you liked math." I replied.

Niou-senpai was already up from his chair and already leaving the door. I turned off my camera and chased after him. "Oi, wait up, Niou-senpai! I just wanted to video tape you for my project!" I lied. Nah, I just wanted to get that free sushi coupon from Seigaku's Inui. You know, glasses dork, spiky haired, obsessed with data. I wonder how Yanagi-senpai can deal with that guy. He creeps me out... Ugh, talking about that guy's gives me the chills sometimes. I heard that he made his team all sick once with just _one_ drink. ONE DRINK! I'm glad Yanagi-senpai doesn't do things like the glasses freak.

Well, going back to reality, Niou-senpai gave me a skeptical look. "I never had _that_ assignment," He said.

"It's... new! You know, we have a new teacher, so she might not be using the same thing as last years old hag," I hated last year's teacher. Ugh, I never had her for my class but every time she sees me she frowns and shakes her head. What's with her? I'm a loveable little boy! Nothing to frown _or_ shake at! I wonder if she's related to Sanada-san... He frowns at me all the time! Well, the new teacher isn't any different. Her name was like... Akari or something. She said that she's going to teach second years from now on. She's weird in my opinion, nope; I don't like her at ALL. Also, she smells weird!! Haha, I'm still in the age of thinking girls are icky. You won't get anything nice about girls from me!

"What do you want to know?" He asked after five minutes. I guess I zoned out a bit, but at least I heard what he said!

I thought about it for a while. Hmm... what _did_ I need to know about Niou-senpai? Oh! I know! Wait... no... not that one. He'll _murder_ me in my sleep for asking that! Hmm... oh!

"Ne, ne, Niou-senpai! Do you think I'm a loveable kid?" I asked. I just wanted to know why everyone is so mean to me! I'm just a cute little kid right?

* * *

Gah, I like math, but sometimes it's just plain boring when I know everything there... Good thing Akaya woke me up after school. I heard that Akutagawa from Hyoutei fell asleep in class while no one knew and he stayed there_ all_ night, sleeping. Oh no, no way am I letting _that_ happen to me! Today is movie night! Marui's coming with me of course; Yagyuu wouldn't go no matter how many times I asked him. Marui says that I seduce people too much. Che, I can't seduce _anyone_!

Well, when I heard about Akaya's "project" I decided to help out. I knew that Miss Akari is Miss Hikari's older sister. Hmm... I really doubt they would make this assignment when yesterday Akaya was telling Yukimura about how they were learning about health. Yeah, they changed the thing; now second years take the class instead of first years. I wonder why? I didn't mind it when _I_ was in that class. Society these days...

"Ne, ne, Niou-senpai! Do you think I'm a loveable kid?" Akaya asked. Heh, somehow I doubt he knew what he was saying. Loveable? Besides Yagyuu, and hehe, Marui, I _guess_ Akaya is loveable. Though I would say Akaya is still in the stage where he thinks girls are icky. Hehe, its kinda funny watching him avoid fan girls by running away. Poor boy, he's going to learn health soon. Makes me kinda sad... hehe, I wonder how he's going to react. Ahh, the blackmail... almost makes me giggle like a mad school girl, but I won't or I'll scare my blackmail-- er... Akaya.

I pretending to think about it. "Hmm... I don't know... maybe," I said.

Ha, you should see his disappointed face. It's kinda cute. I wonder how he could walk home safely without being jumped. Not that _I_ would. Yagyuu said I should act more gentleman-ty like than how I usually act. Though he kept talking about integrity, chivalry, and all that junk. The word, "truth" isn't in my dictionary, Yagyuu! I'm not a "sophisticated individual being with manners"! I'm the trickster!

I smirked. Playing around with the boy is fun. "I guess you are, depends on _when_, I guess." I can say that he's still "_mada mada dane_" when it comes to tricking someone. I mentally sighed; I guess I need to find another child worthy of my attention to be the next trickster once I'm gone. Oh the good memories, why must I leave so soon?

Akaya pouted. I really wished he would stop doing that, it's so childish... though it does help get me out of trouble sometimes... So I can't really blame him for anything. "Niou-senpai hates me?" He asked in a childish voice.

Why does this sound like some sort of drama movie that Oshitari guy would watch? Grrr, why is Akaya acting go girly today? Beh, if the kid wants love, I'll give him love. Wait... that didn't sound right. Oh well. These are my thoughts, I'm sure no one would even _remember_ due to their short memory these days, though I would say, why are you reading my thoughts?! It's almost impossible! Unless you're Yanagi, of course.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't!" Hehe, messing with Akaya, my fourth favorite thing to do. My first is pretending to be Yagyuu... I have to say, it's actually fun. My second has to be darts. I wonder what Sanada would do if I shot a dart at his head? My third is bothering and/or annoying Marui. When that guy gets mad, it's fun to watch him freak out. Remember kids; don't bother Marui unless you're a skilled trickster like me! Really. Don't. He once punched me in the stomach once.

Akaya gave me that glare. Though he looks more like some spoiled kid that dropped his ice cream... I just stared blankly at him. "You're a jerk!" He shouted at me. Old news, kid.

I smirked and gave him a pat on the head. "If you wanted more info on me, why didn't you just watch me from the background like a spy?" I asked.

"I... I said it was for a project!" He shouted in my face. Well, better than my ear. I rather get a saliva covered face than a deaf ear I guess. Messing with him is _still_ fun. Maybe I should mess with him more often, Marui usually beats the hell outta me for annoying him. Though getting Marui angry is _way_ more fun.

"I know Miss Akari; she's that loony Miss Hikari's sister, right?" I asked. Akaya looked away. I smirked. "If you wanted to know me _that_ much, you should have just asked me out or something, A-ka-ya." I pronounced his name in a sing song voice.

I swear, he must have gotten red to the tenth power or something. Hehe, math, I had to say that. His face was almost _purple_. "I-I wouldn't ask _you_ out, senpai. You're too evil." I'm too evil? You beat people up with tennis balls!

I just had that smirk on my face. "Oh really?"

He glared at me. "I j-just wanted that sushi coupon that Inui guy would give me if I gave him your data!" He cried. "I don't like you!! If I thought girls were icky, then you must be icky...icky-er!" I almost laughed at the boy's choice of vocabulary. "Icky-er" isn't a word, Akaya! You're 13 for crying out loud, must you be so childish? Also, if he was getting free sushi, why didn't_ I_ get a notice of that sooner?

"I-if I told you about free sushi, you would probably s-seduce," I winced, "me into bring you too!" He shouted. Well, I would say that he pretty much summed it up. Not that I was going to say that out loud. Oh no, I wouldn't dare. Instead I just chuckled, "Seduce? Akaya, are you learning from Marui again?"

His face was still red, wow, must take a while for his color to return back to normal. "Marui-senpai is more reliable than you are, senpai!!" Hey, I'm not _that_ unreliable! I'm _sometimes_ reliable! Note: the keyword, SOMETIMES. I stuck my tongue out yet again. It's like a habit for me now. It's like saying "Puri" or something. "Ne, if I gave you my data and then asked you out, would you take me to the sushi place?"

Akaya mumbled something that even_ I_ couldn't hear. I bend down lower and asked, "What?"

"FINE! I WILL!" He shouted. "NOW GIVE ME YOUR DATA OR PREPARE TO GET BEAT UP BY ME!!" He nearly _threw_ the camera he was clutching so hardly at me. Whoa, _he_ has temper issues. I raised an eyebrow. Anymore surprises for me, oh dear childish brattling? Whoa, I wasn't going to say that out loud though. Nope, he would freak. So I just handed him a piece of paper of simple things I like. Yes, math was in there. "Here, give this to that glasses freak." I said dully. Man this is boring now, making Akaya mad is fun. Maybe I should bother Marui after this.

Akaya took the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. "Thanks, senpai." He was about to leave the classroom when he turned around and said, "Oh, and Marui-senpai said that he's not going to the movies with you today. He thinks you're annoying and people would make rumors up about the both of you." He smirked and left.

Darn it. Marui's not going to the movies. Who else would watch movies with me?

...Aha!

* * *

"Uh... why am I here again?" The red head, haha, I forgot his name, asked. He's that guy from Yamabuki, you know, always saying "lucky!" Yeah, him.

"Because _you're_ going to watch a movie with _me_!" I replied.

He gave me a look. "But... but... where are the pretty girls you promised me?"

I smirked. "Oh he-- er, _she's_ right here..." I said. I pulled the arm next to me. Akaya's hands were tied up together and he sure was struggling!

"Mrphhh! Nppph!" Oh, did I mention that I taped his mouth shut? Hehe, wouldn't _that_ hurt when I remove the tape.

"Why, Akaya, I thought you said you would go out with me if I gave you my data!" I cried dramatically and pretended to sob. My version of "going out" is different than what you all think, I guess... Sengoku was nice enough to remove the adhesive tape from Akaya's mouth... ohhh... if you were hearing aids, REMOVE THEM NOW. I mean it, NOW. If you're not deaf... wear earmuffs, anything, just ANYTHING to NOT hear it. I swear, Akaya's scream could be heard all the way to TOKYO!

"I hate you, Niou-senpai." Akaya muttered.

I smiled much like Yukimura. "Thank you, Akaya." I said.

"Lucky! It's Kirihara-kun!" Yup, shouldn't have invited Sengoku.


End file.
